


Set

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [72]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danno probably argues about that, Gen, He just kinda kidnaps people and now they're his family, Steve does a lot, Steve is a family man, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: To direct with fixed attention.





	Set

Steve was always set on something. Be it playing football, the navy, or catching criminals. Be it being a good partner, a good leader, or a good son.

He did his best, but sometimes the world didn’t want him set on something. That didn’t stop him, no, nothing stopped the SEAL. Usually, he just drew back, looked at his options, then went back guns blazing (often with Danno yelling at him from behind). 

Everyone saw to an extent that he was more than just a SEAL, he was family to many, and a friend to many more. A good man.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or does Steve always kinda look confused?   
> I mean, getting yelled at all the time would be confusing but he always looks confused.


End file.
